


Fight No More

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: *The Screams are getting louder and louder as the seconds tick by*.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Where this came from I don't know? .but all errors are mine.

You can hear the screaming all the way from your bedroom closet from

where you're currently huddled inside of.

 

Your small body starts shaking and you think you just might've wet your pants.

 

'Stop' you plead 'Please stop' .You don't know how much more you can 

 

take.

 

The screams are getting louder and louder as the seconds tick by.

 

Daddy Jen and Papa Jay have been

fighting more and more each day .Both exploding over the slightest things.

 

You're scared that Daddy Jen'll make Papa Jay leave and that's not what you want. What

you do want is for the fighting to stop ,for your Daddie's to kiss and make up so you can 

all be a happy family again.

 

 

You let out a sob as the screams continue to echo through your closet.

 

You suddenly realize that nothing will ever be the same again and that

just makes your heart break a little.

 

 

End????


End file.
